1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to framing systems; and, more particularly, to framing systems adapted to accommodate differing types of artwork.
2. Related Art
Frames for framing artwork are well known. Generally, if one wanted to frame a particular work of art, one had to select a particular frame that might not be suitable for another type of artwork. There is a need for a framing system that includes closure members for holding the artwork in position within the frame, spacer means for compensating for the difference in thicknesses of particular types of artwork and closure members fixed to the frame for securing the artwork within the frame.